


A Valentine's Day Gift

by revipel



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revipel/pseuds/revipel
Summary: Blake has something special planned for Valentine's day. Set in the future when Blake and Yang have their own house.





	A Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first RWBY fanfic, and only my second explicit fanfic in general. I'm still somewhat new. I haven't decided whether or not I want to make this a one-off or write more, so please let me know if you like it!

Yang handed Blake the Valentine’s day card along with a small tray of sushi. It was a small, square card, with a picture of a cat on it that read, “eat meowt.”

Blake gave Yang a look that could best be described as complete and total disappointment. “Really?” 

“What? It’s funny, y’know because you’re a-”

“Yeah I got it, Yang. You’re lucky I love you, and that I’m way too excited about the fish to say anything else.” 

“I love you too,” Yang said, and leaned in to give Blake a kiss. 

Blake put the sushi in the fridge to save for later. “I have something for you too, but you have to follow me.” 

Blake grabbed Yang’s hand and led her down the hall to their bedroom. She shut the bedroom door behind them. “I want you to stand a little bit away from the end of the bed, facing it.” 

Yang put herself in position while Blake took a seat on the end of the bed and started to take off her shirt. Underneath she revealed lacy, black lingerie. She then undid her pants and slid them down her legs to reveal a matching lacy, black thong. 

“Wow,” said Yang, which was really the only word she was able to manage. 

“Now,” said Blake. “I want you to stay there, no matter what I do.” 

“Oh, so my gift is torture; great,” Yang said. 

“Trust me, this will all be worth it in the end.” Blake proceeded to take off the lingerie starting with the top, and then slipping the thong down her legs and onto the floor. She sat down on the bed and spread her legs to slip two fingers in between her folds. She dipped her fingers down into the wetness that had already built up just thinking about doing this, and used it to rub circles on her clit. 

“Oh my fucking god!” Yang moaned, “and I absolutely have to stay here? I can’t touch you at all?” 

“Not yet,” said Blake. She let out a soft moan. “You should take off your clothes, too, that would make this even easier for me.” 

Yang gave her a dirty look, but started to undress anyway. Soon, she was completely naked, and her hand made her way to her own folds, which were already soaked from watching Blake. “Can I please touch you now?”

“You can’t touch me,” She got up from the bed and walked towards Yang until Yang’s back was against the wall. She took Yang’s hands and pinned them to the wall on either side of her head, and kissed her. 

Yang responded by immediately opening her mouth to allow Blake’s tongue to slip in. They kept kissing like this for a minute until Blake’s mouth made her way down to Yang’s neck. 

“Blake, please,” whined Yang. “This is torture; please just touch me.” 

“Well, if you insist.” Blake let go of of Yang’s left arm and moved her hand in between her folds. She started rubbing her clit in circles and returned her mouth to Yang’s neck, gently biting it. 

“Fuck,” Yang hissed. She moaned with the relief of finally being touched until Blake suddenly took her hand away. Yang whimpered. 

“Sit on the end of the bed and spread your legs,” Blake commanded. Yang did exactly that. Blake got on her knees and positioned herself in between Yang’s legs, planting kisses on Yang’s inner thighs. 

“Oh my god, please stop teasing,” cried Yang. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blake purred. “Is there something you want me to do? You should tell me.” 

“Eat me out,” said Yang in a tone somewhere between begging and commanding. 

Blake gently kissed her folds and then ran her tongue from the vagina to the clit. She then focused on flattening and flicking her tongue against the clit. 

“Oh shit, that feels so fucking good,” said Yang while starting to move her hips to get Blake’s tongue exactly where she wanted it. “I’m about to cum,” she moaned, while moving her hips a little more aggressively.

Blake picked up the pace with her tongue to bring Yang to orgasm. She heard Yang chanting “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” under her breath as she got much wetter. Blake licked a few more times to help her ride out the orgasm. 

Yang flopped back on the bed, body limp. “Fuck that felt good.” 

“I told you it would be worth it,” Blake said with a smirk, as she stood up and plopped herself down next to Yang on the bed. 

Yang suddenly stood up and turned around to face Blake.   
“What is it?” asked Blake.

“Payback,” said Yang, as she pushed Blake onto the bed and positioned herself on top of her. Yang pinned Blake’s arms above her head with her left hand, and moved her right hand down between her own folds. She laid her head in between Blake’s shoulder and her head, facing her ear, and began rubbing herself. She moaned quietly. 

Blake knew it was pointless to try to get her arms out, considering how strong Yang was, so she shifted as much as she could to position her legs around one of Yang’s and bucked her hips forward to get some sort of sensation where she needed it. 

“Eager are we?” Yang had moved up to her faunus ear to whisper. 

Blake’s ear twitched in response. “I know I deserve this, but you’re so fucking hot, please touch me.” 

“Well if you insist.” Yang ran her metal hand up Blake’s thigh and stomach to cup her left breast while gently putting her mouth around the tip of Blake’s cat ear and carefully pulling. 

Blake let out a small noise, responding by rubbing herself even more aggressively into Yang’s thigh. Yang moved her legs away, much to Blake’s dismay. 

Yang let go of Blake’s arms and started trailing kisses down Blake’s neck and eventually landed on her right breast. She licked and sucked the nipple while her metal hand made her way down to Blake’s now soaking folds. She rubbed circles on her clit and her mouth made her way back up to Blake’s other cat ear. 

Yang put the tip of the ear in her mouth and inserted two fingers into Blake simultaneously. 

Blake’s arched up, trying to get Yang’s fingers to go as deep as they possibly could. 

Yang moved her face so that she could just watched Blake’s as she moved her fingers in and out while rubbing her clit with her thumb. 

“Oh fuck, Yang, I’m gonna cum.” 

“No you’re not,” Yang said as she removed her hand from in between Blake’s legs. Blake gave her the dirtiest look she’d ever seen. “Not yet anyway,” said Yang. She leaned over to open their bedside drawer, and pulled out a black and yellow striped vibrating dildo. 

Yang turned the dildo on its lowest setting, and placed it on Blake’s clit, gently rubbing back and forth. 

“Can you please turn it up higher?” said Blake breathily. 

“Hmmm, maybe.” 

“Please,” begged Blake. 

“Okay,” said Yang, smirking, as she slowly turned the dildo up higher, until finally reaching the highest setting. She kept rubbing Blake’s clit with it for a little bit, and then inserted the dildo. It only took a few pumps in and out before Blake was cumming. 

“Fuck, Yang, that feels so good,” whimpered Blake, before letting out a long moan as her her vagina clenched around the dildo. 

Yang kept pumping to help Blake ride out the orgasm as long as possible. 

“You’re so cute,” said Yang.

Blake relaxed on the bed. “Yang that was amazing.” 

“I never said I was done,” said Yang. She got off from on top on Blake, and laid on her back, placing her head on a pillow. “I want to taste how I made you feel.” 

Blake could feel another surge of wetness from that sentence alone. She got up and grabbed onto the headboard, placing her legs on either side of Yang’s face. 

Yang did not even take a second once she could reach Blake with her tongue. She started at her clit and licked in circles, and then moved down to her opening to taste the wetness she had caused. 

It wasn’t long before Blake started grinding on Yang’s tongue, getting it in the exact places she needed it to be. 

Yang gripped Blake’s thigh with one hand while her other made its way down to between her own legs. She rubbed herself as Blake rode her tongue. 

Yang came just moments before Blake did, a string of profanities coming from both of them. 

Blake left her position on top of Yang’s face, and laid down next to her. 

“Fuck, I had something else planned too,” said Blake.

“Maybe next time,” chuckled Yang. “I think for now maybe we should just take a shower.” 

“That sounds reasonable.”


End file.
